Capricorn, the Time Keeper
"According to my agenda, you two don't have an appointment scheduled." Introductions The Cardinal-'aligned earth sign, tenth of the 'Zodiacs, 'but the very first 'Virgo 'encounters on her quest. She has domain over the 'Capricorn Construction Corporation '''as its CEO. She is known by her children, the Salarygoats, as the Time Keeper. Appearance '''Capricorn is a slim, tall, fair-skinned woman with long black hair and pink eyes. She wears a Japanese style kimono and a crown based on the Kabuto helmet. She has a pink lotus in her left eye due to past incident, and has never been seen without the flower after the incident. Personality She is cold-hearted and likely not one to take responsibility for her actions, as stated by Virgo. However, she is very good as her job of keeping the engine always running and never blinks an eye to her surroundings, even in times of despair. Relationships Capricorn is one of Saturn's daughters, her sister being Aquarius. She doesn't seem to get along quite well with Aquarius. Deneb Algedi is one of her daughters and the brightest star in her constellation. Despite being the brightest star, Capricorn seems to be cold towards her and shows more compassion to her younger brother. Dabih is her eldest daughter and the second brightest star in her constellation. She was exiled from her position as lieutenant for unknown reasons. Musashi is her youngest and more loved son. He has a very bad relationship with Deneb due to past issues, and because he is valued more by Capricorn. James is her admirer and also secretly has a crush on her. He is also the one who wrote the book about her history found in the garden's library. Although there are no available interactions between them, Capricorn treats Cancer like her own daughter; they seem to care and respect each other a lot as shown when Virgo interacted with Cancer. (Fun fact: Cancer didn’t want to handle all the bureaucracy of her Chocolate Factory, so Capricorn owns 90% of the shares of the company to keep everything in order for her, so she gets very little profits. In order to keep Cancer happy, Capricorn then gives her a lot of sweets to pay for Cancer’s hard work). Taurus is Capricorn's friend and seems to be fond of her. Her relationship with the other Zodiacs is not clear. Abilities and Power As a Zodiac and like many other Zodiacs, Capricorn had complete authority over her family and denizens. She is mostly known by others through her service of product shipment and transportation throughout the galaxy, and of course, her capabilities as a businesswoman and leader of her corporation. Her leading skill is shown In the early day when she was younger, she is the one to build her own civilization from scratch by her own Ambition, through her guidance she lead her worker to build the place that is known by today as The Capricorn Construction Corporation. Although She have an incredible leading skill, her family management skills can't be said the same about, as her ignorance and obliviousness to her family issues ( can be seen written in her diary) also lead to her falling. As the Time Keeper she has a very important duty of keeping the engine constantly running, while being more than capable of fighting, her abilities being shown during her encounter against Virgo and during the fight against The Redeemer. Her abilities to manipulate Time play an Extremely important role in the story and during the fight, she can set up an amount of time that the fight will last, resulting in opponent's unavoidable defeat if the time happens to run out. Those who did not have an "appointment" with her or try to interrupt can not do anything to her and will be removed, thus making this power very lethal and dangerous. Her swordsmanship isn't something to ignore either, as she is capable of putting a good use to her katana, by either skillfully wielding it or bringing it to life with her own magic. Moveset: When fought against (level 6'): Phase 1 * '''Yoghurt '- chance when Plagued * 'Transfix '- always uses when suffering from '''Exorcise; high chance when afflicted by Enthusiasm * Equilibrium '''- when '''Unmotivated * Riposte - always Phase 2 * Concentrate - every turn, to stack up on Purity. Stomping her is a good way to not allow her Purity 'to reach drastic levels Phase 3 * '''Double Time '- always when ready; unique '''Capricorn '''skill that doubles her actions for a while. * '''Wither - '''chance when under the effects of '''Double Time * Eruption - '''when under the effects of '''Double Time * Saturn Slash '- always * '''Retaliate '- always When assisting the player ('''C '''route only; level 16): * '''Juxtapose - '''when '''Blessed * Insurance - 'often * '''Roses '- often * '''Yoghurt - '''chance when '''Plagued * 'Wither - '''always when ready * '''Eruption - '''often * '''Saturn Slash ' - often * 'Retaliate '- always when ready Gallery Fanart.jpg|fan art Valentine card.png|capricorn's valentine card Capricorn Sprite.png|capricorn sprite Capricorn early design.png|Capricorn early design Capricorn fanart.png|Fan art cap infobox.png|Early infobox meme.jpg|meme